godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Baragon/Gallery
Concept Art ''Frankenstein vs. Baragon Concept_Art_-_Frankenstein_vs._Baragon_-_Baragon_1.png|Baragon concept art Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Baragon_Concept_Art.jpg|Baragon using his ears concept art Production Frankenstein vs. Baragon ShodaiBara_Baragon_behind_Frankenstein_Conquers_the_World_vs._versus_suit_the_scenes.png Baragon_Conquers_the_World.jpg Black and white ShodaiBara.gif Baragon Ad.jpg Baragon Fighting Frankenstein.jpg Frankenstein vs. Baragon.png barupounce.jpg Frankenstein_and_Baragon.jpg FvB Behind the scenes.jpg Baragon behind the scenes.jpg|Baragon behind the scenes Tn_baragon65.jpg Baragon (BvF).png Showabaragon.jpg s-l1600.jpg|Baragon and Eiji Tsuburaya on the cover of Kaiju photobook Destroy All Monsters Baragon With Two Japanese Girls.jpg Godzilla.jp - 9 - SoshingekiBara Baragon 1968.jpg DAM Puppets.jpg|A ShodaiBara puppet with SoshingekiManda and Varan DAM - Baragon.jpg Baragon.png Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Behind GMK 12 with Rei Ota.png Behind GMK 13 with Rei Ota.png|Rie Ota with the SokogekiBara suit Behind GMK 17.png Behind GMK 34.jpg Behind GMK 37.jpg Behind GMK 38.jpg Black and white SokogekiBara.gif GMK - Baragon Head Shot.jpg GMK - Baragon From The Tunnel.jpg GMK - Baragon and Yuri.jpg Baragongmk2.jpg Baragon goes Whee.gif File:Rie Ota as Baragon in GMK Post production GMK Baragon suit in 2002.jpg GMK Baragon Head in 2004.jpg Suit Museum - Baragon.jpg Great Godzilla 60 Years Special Effects Exhibition photo by Joseph Ruleau - SokogekiBara 1.jpg Down boy.jpg Screenshots Frankenstein vs. Baragon '120' position='center' captionalign='center' spacing='small'> Baragon_Destroys_a_House.png Baragon_Destroys_a_House..._Part_2-_The_Housening..png Backside_View_of_Baragon.png Mr_Bara.jpg FvB Baragon.jpg Barastein.jpg Destroy All Monsters Baragon, Manda and Varan in position.jpg destroymonsters12739.jpg Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack GMK_-_Baragon_Skin.png|Baragon's Skin GMK-Baragon inside the Mount Myoko.png GMK_-_Baragon_Close-Up.png Gmk baragon01.jpg GMK Baragon.jpg GMK_-_More_Baragon.png Baragon.jpg Baragon1.jpg baragon_2001.jpg Video games Gojira-Kun - Baragon.png|Baragon in ''Gojira-Kun Baragon_GMoM.gif|Baragon in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Baragon_mock1.gif|Baragon looking at the player in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Baragon_mock2.gif|Baragon making a face at the player in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Godzilla 2 - Baragon Sprite.png|Baragon in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Godzilla Save The Earth BARAGON.png|Baragon in Godzilla: Save the Earth Baos.jpg|Baragon in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash GKC Baragon 1965.jpg|Baragon 1965 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Baragon 1968.jpg|Baragon 1968 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Baragon 2001.jpg|Baragon 2001 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Merchandise Magazines coolphotos034_zpsf99d434a.jpg ShodaiBara, ShodaiGoro, ShodaiMekaKongu.jpg Toys BandaiShowaBaragon.jpg|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection Baragon 1968 Bandai HG Set 5 Baragon.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 5 Baragon '65 bar2.jpg|Revoltech Baragon baragon_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) TOY-TOK-1350.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2011) baragon_std_04.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2013) Bandai HG Set 8 Baragon 2001.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 8 Baragon 2001 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Baragon 2001.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Baragon 2001 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Baragon 2001 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Baragon 2001 Trademarks Monster Icons - Baragon.png|Baragon's copyright icon Miscellaneous Baragon_Kabou_Zukan_Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of Baragon from the Godzilla Monsters Anatomical Encyclopedia Category:Frankenstein vs. Baragon: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Destroy All Monsters: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Adventure! Godzilland: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Recommend! Godzilland: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla Island (series): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Final Wars: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Gojira-kun: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla (Gameboy): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Monster of Monsters: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla Movie Studio Tour: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Trading Battle: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla Generations: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Save the Earth: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Unleashed: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Kaiju Collection: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Kodansya manga series): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Ongoing: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth: Kaiju - Image galleries